


In Her Eyes

by LernJergi_slays_me



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My babies happy because there’s too much sadness, Soulmates, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LernJergi_slays_me/pseuds/LernJergi_slays_me
Summary: Penelope was never one to have her expectations for life too high but Josie changed that for her and Josie never knew how important she could feel if it weren’t for Penelope. Penelope and Josie’s true descriptions of each other and why they fell in love.





	1. Penelope’s POV

Penelope’s POV

Let me tell you something, Josette Saltzman is the most beautiful creature (more like angel or goddess) on this planet. Her hair is always perfect no matter if it’s up, down, to the side, short or long. Her beautiful brunette hair style right now is my favorite because it the same way she wore it the first day I saw her. Her hair has little braids on one side and the rest is loose like Trini’s hair in Power Rangers (one of my favorite movies).

But her eyes and smile are the real reason I started having a crush on her. Her smile is the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen especially the one small, soft smile she saves for just me. All her expressions of love and care can be seen with just the one smile. Also, every time she’s smiling you can’t help but smile back because it’s one of those that light up the whole room. Even on some of my hardest days, that smile, that signature Josie smile will always make me smile and will always brighten my day.

But her eyes made me fall, her eyes are dark and she hates them and always wishes they weren’t dark brown. But what she doesn’t notice is how her eyes lighten so many shades when she’s in the sun and they always remind me of honey, but her eyes are never just one shade, you can see all the little shades of brown or maybe only I can because I’m always looking at them. Also, it’s hard for her to hide her emotions because the eyes always give it away even in the slightest bit, but for me it’s the best thing ever because I can figure out how she’s feeling even when she doesn’t want to talk about it. Even when they are glossed over with tears from laughing or crying you can still see them twinkle in a way that leaves me star struck. And it’s amazing because I remember something that forever stuck with me, it said “fall in love with someone’s eyes because that is the one thing that won’t change with time.” I can assure you, I definitely fell in love with Josie and her eyes were one of the key factors. But she has too many amazing qualities to not make anyone fall, I was just the only one lucky enough to have Josie catch them.

The only problem with all of this is that Josie doesn’t realize any of this. I think she is a goddess walking among us because she is, but she has never thought of herself as that beautiful. She will complain about her eyes being boring and how she loves my green ones because they’re always changing, but her eyes are stunning. She doesn’t like her smile because she thinks it’s ugly. She hates when I try to take pictures of her because she doesn’t think they’ll turn out well because she’s the subject. Luckily I’m really good at sneakily taking pictures of her because there are moments where she truly looks too angelic not to have a picture taken.

I got lucky enough to get a date with Josie because she was the sweetest person I had ever met whereas I was more of a bitch. But Josie never cared about anything I had done before which is what makes her so much more beautiful. But the bitch I act like to others always becomes a “soft puppy” (Josie’s words) whenever I’m around Josie. The first date was perfect because I got to listen to Josie talk about everything and anything she loves and is passionate about. Her eyes had a little sparkle every time it was more personal and more important to her, her smile grew every time as well. And I just listened because around others I never get to hear Josie talk nearly as much as I want but when it’s just me and her, I’m always lucky to be able to listen.

Her mind is constantly running and she always thinks of new things that interest her. It was hard to pay attention at first because she would jump around in her thoughts, but she did this because she was worried she’d forget otherwise and thought that thought or memory or whatever it was had to be voiced and she really wanted to let me know. I somehow fall for her harder every time I get to listen and after one or two long conversations with her you get used to the jumping around and you embrace it. When she changes subjects, it always makes me feel more important because that means in that moment she really wanted to tell me something and only me. That’s the thing though no matter how much she talks and expresses her emotions, she always looks to me for confirmation and waits a second to see if I want to add to the conversation and sometimes I do but others times I just want to hear her. And it may seem like how I’m saying it that I never get a chance to speak but that’s a lie completely because everyday since I first met her she always makes sure I’m heard and makes me feel heard and that’s not something I get to feel often.

Josie has a one in a billion type of personality where I have never met anyone in my life like her. Her level of care, niceness, optimism, intelligence, and so much more. I love her so much for being so close to perfect and yet still giving me a chance. Still giving the new girl from a broken home a chance and a friend and now a girlfriend. She never judges you before hearing your side of what happened. She is perfect to me even if she doesn’t think so. She focuses too much on “flaws” she has and not enough on the big picture or the small details that truly make her perfect in my eyes. But lucky for me, everyday I get to remind her of all the things about her that make my heart skip a beat and make me smile like I’ve never done before.


	2. Josie’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Josie sees Penelope

Josie’s POV

Penelope Park is one of the best parts of my life. No matter how much I deny all her compliments she just keeps giving them, keeps reminding me that this is what she sees when she sees me. But she always says she’s the lucky one to have gotten a chance with me but I feel lucky everyday I get to spend with her.

Penelope is her own contradiction because no matter how hard or mean she tries to act, whenever I’m with her she is the softest and sweetest person I have ever met. She is the reason I gained self-confidence over these years because she will never let me forget all the things she finds amazing about me, but Penelope to me is the true goddess.

Penelope has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They change with her mood or her outfit which is one of the coolest things I have ever seen. They’re hazel so her eyes go from green to brown to gray. My favorite is when they’re really green with tiny specks of brown. It reminds me of a galaxy. And I always get distracted just looking at them. It’s one of the many parts of her I fell in love with. 

She always has her smile and her signature smirk. No matter what, that smirk makes me melt and it just- is Penelope if that even makes sense. But her smile is something rare. She has a resting bitch face, so it just feels like an accomplishment anytime I get her to smile. And her smile is breathtaking and always leaves me speechless. But one thing I noticed was she doesn’t smile often but every time we make eye contact she smiles and it just makes me feel so special because that smile, that beautiful smile is because of me. It’s a small thing that I don’t think many people notice but it will always make my heart skip a beat.

But I think my all time favorite thing about Penelope is that she listens which sounds dumb but it means the world to me. I’m usually the listener, the one always listening and never responding except with advice sometimes and I love doing that don’t get me wrong. But there’s something about how Penelope always makes me feel like I have the ability to say anything and everything that’s on my mind and trust me that’s a lot. And no matter how minute it may seem, like just randomly talking about my day, she always listens. Sometimes I may think she wasn’t really listening because I’ve experienced that before but no matter what she can practically recite all the things I said, all the things that made me excited or happy. And each time she does that, she smiles harder at the things that I felt were more important or personal to me. She makes me feel heard. And when I rant she knows exactly what to say and when to say it somehow, or she just gives me a look of complete sincerity and it helps, it always helps.

Penelope is so much more than I could ever put into words because all the little things she does that just make me feel better could never be explained if you hadn’t experienced it. She is my rock and my shoulder to cry on and anything I can possibly need her to be and that isn’t something I expected to ever get from a person. Like all my life I have felt loved and cared for and I have been loved and cared for but Penelope always brings it to another level somehow and I don’t even know if that makes any sense but it’s the truth. No matter the circumstances, no matter if we fought or if we were angry or wanted alone time, somehow we always knew what to do to make it better even if it was nonverbal. I have never had someone just get me as well as Penelope has because there are some things about me that my sister couldn’t properly understand no matter how hard she tried and I love Lizzie for that but Penelope always just knew. She got me in a way no one else did and in a way that made me feel like the single most important person in Penelope’s world. In a world, that I didn’t even think I belonged in.

I wish I could constantly remind her of all she has done for me but that would have to happen 24/7, but the thing with Penelope is that I think she already knows. But no matter how much she knows I still remind her that I love her everyday because she is one of the reasons that I am who I am today and I wouldn’t trade that for the world. I wouldn’t trade her for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome as long as you do it respectfully and thank you for reading my Posie drabble. I hope you liked it!


End file.
